heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodlines
| Heroes = New Bloods; Various | Villains = Bloodlines Parasites: Angon, Gemir, Glonth, Lissik, Pritor, Slodd, Venev, The Taker | Others = | Origin = | Titles = Bloodbath; All 1993 Annuals | Collected = | Creators = Dan Raspler; Chuck Wojtkiewicz; Sal Velluto | First = Lobo Annual Vol 2 #1 | Last = Bloodbath #2 | HistoryText = Overview "Bloodlines" involved a number of hungry alien parasites coming to Earth with the intention of feeding themselves on the juices they required from human spinal fluids. Although the giant and formidable monsters slaughtered many, their feeding also activated the metagene in a number of individuals, leading to a massive wave of new super-powered characters, calling themselves "New Bloods". Bloodbath It was eventually revealed that the spinal fluids harvested by the Parasites were actually being used to contribute to the birthing of a gigantic terrible monster of their race, The Taker. Many of Earth's heroes were defeated when the Taker took them by surprise during a government commissioned task force raid on the Parasites' crashed spaceship, Superman being the only one capable of escape to warn the rest of the world. A team of New Bloods, each mysteriously called to the scene (presumably by their blood connection to the Beast), and some government-sponsored, were forced to destroy the Taker all on their own. It was discovered that when multiple New Bloods powers crossed against the Taker at once, their attack became greater than the sum of its parts. Using the energy siphoning powers of Joe Public, all of the New Bloods' collective power was directed into Anima's Animus construct, and the Taker was defeated in a gigantic one-on-one monster brawl. After the other heroes were rescued, a team of Green Lanterns flung the body of the Taker into the Sun. | Issues = Bloodlines: Outbreak * Lobo Annual #1 * Superman: The Man of Steel Annual #2 * Batman: Shadow of The Bat Annual #1 * The Flash Annual #6 * New Titans Annual #9 * Superman Annual #5 * Green Lantern Annual #2 * Batman Annual #17 * Justice League International Annual #4 Bloodlines: Earthplague * Robin Annual #2 * Action Comics Annual #5 * Legion of Super-Heroes Annual #4 * Green Arrow Annual #6 * Detective Comics Annual #6 * Justice League America Annual #7 * Adventures of Superman Annual #5 * Hawkman Annual #1 Bloodlines: Deathstorm * Deathstroke Annual #2 * Eclipso Annual #1 * Demon Annual #2 * Batman: Legends of The Dark Knight Annual #3 * Team Titans Annual #1 * L.E.G.I.O.N. Annual #4 Bloodlines: Bloodbath * * | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = * After Bloodlines, the plethora of new characters introduced were featured frequently in solo stories throughout Showcase '94. The "Blood Pack" was introduced in . * The full list of New Bloods is as follows: Name First Appearance Description Anima (Courtney Mason) "Animus-summoning grunge rocker" Argus (Nick Kelly) Flash Annual #6 "Shadow-melding undercover agent" Ballistic (Kelvin Mao) "Korean-American hero and an armed and dangerous vigilante" Cardinal Sin "Disillusioned priest" Chimera "Illusion-creating heroine of India" Edge (Tom O'Brien) "Blade-hurling community hero" Geist (Dwayne Geyer) "Ghostly night-hero, ironically only becomes visible in the dark." Gunfire (Andrew Van Horn) "Able to explosively convert matter to energy." Hitman (Tommy Managhan) Demon Annual #2 "A hitman who gained the powers of telepathy and X-ray vision" Hook Green Arrow Annual #6 "Hook-handed former soldier" Jamm Legion of Super-Heroes Annual #4 "Prodigious surfer-dude" Joe Public "Strength-siphoning patriot" Krag "Stone bodied hero, super strength" Layla Lobo Annual #1 "Tough-as-nails space explorer" Lionheart (Richard Plante) "Armored high-tech knight, hero of Great Britain" Loose Cannon (Edward Walker) "Super-strong ex-cop, color changes as he gets angrier" Loria "Transformd into living metal, agent of the Quorum" Mongrel (Joshua Xan) Hawkman Annual #1 "Darkforce-blasting African American-Vietnamese hero" Myriad (Sasha Green) Superman Annual #5 "Personality-absorbing assassin" Nightblade (Nik Mayak) Green Lantern Annual #2 "Regenerating martial artist" Pax "Last of his race, space-shaman" Prism "Light-manipulating scientist" Razorsharp (Rae Sharpe) Robin Annual #2 "Sword-armed hacker" Shadowstryke "Tragic hero, dark force energy" slingshot "Power to give anything she touches an acceleration factor" Sparx "Lightning-wielding heroine from Canada" Terrorsmith "Monster-making villain(?)" | Trivia = * Because Superman was dead during the events of Bloodlines (after "Death of Superman"), he doesn't actually appear in any of the four Superman title annuals involved in the crossover. Instead, he is replaced with the other four eponymous characters featured in the events of "Reign of the Supermen". featured Steel, featured Cyborg Superman, featured the Eradicator, and featured Superboy. Superman does, however, appear during the events of Bloodbath. * Likewise, Batman (Bruce Wayne)'s back was broken by Bane during the events of "Knightfall" part way through Bloodlines, so although he appears in in which he fights Gemir, Jean-Paul Valley took over for the rest of the Crossover. * The term "New Bloods" is used officially in context for the first time in . | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} References * Category:Annuals